


Prefect Surprise

by Squarepeg72



Series: Prefect Chronicles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: What started out a getting to know each other while serving as Prefects has turned into so much more for Gregory Goyle and Hermione Granger. What more could happen in their first year of marriage?





	Prefect Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the final chapter for Prefect Chronicles. What started out as a response to a prompt and challenging mysrlf to write more prose than poetry has taken on a life of it's own. Enjoy!
> 
> Music: Sweet Baby James by James Taylor, Baby Mine by Allison Krauss, The Things We Handed Down by Marc Cohn, Light In The Hallway by Pentatonix
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/38872945060/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_“Mia, my love,_

_It seems silly to leave you a letter, but things have always started with a letter for us. I still can’t believe you are mine. Can we dream any bigger?_

_Love Always, Greg”_

_September -_

Gregory looked around the Great Hall as they prepared for another opening dinner. The Great Hall had seemed so big as he sat under the Sorting Hat his first night here. Now, it didn’t seem quite so big. Gregory Goyle, son of Death Eaters, had a place at the head table and was starting a new life with his Muggle bride. Hagrid was taking more time in the Forest and giving him more responsibilities in the classroom. That still felt strange. For all he had struggled with and hated school before Mia, he loved teaching. Tonight, as always, was the best night of the school year. The First Years always watched the ceiling in awe and the rest of the students loved welcoming new members of their houses. His flat was a house decorated in green and red. Red for his Gryffindor bride and green for his Slytherin heritage. Gregory still struggled with it sometimes, but Mia insisted that he be proud of where he had come from and the good that Slytherins had done before and after the War. “Not every Slytherin was bad and not every Gryffindor was good,” Mia would say when he began to stew over their pasts. “What matters is what we choose to do with the present.” Gregory had made his choice, to teach the next generation to be better witches and wizards.

Hermione was running late. Greg was already in the Great Hall helping get ready for tonight’s dinner. But, she needed the world to stop spinning first. Greg would start to worry if she didn’t get there soon but she could not seem to get herself off the couch. The last month had been a whirlwind of activity and she was finally getting a chance to settle in. Moving into their flat in faculty housing, the wedding, and a quick trip to Scotland for a honeymoon had all swirled together. They had not given themselves a lot of time between the wedding and the start of the new school year and Hermione still felt like she was running behind. She was still working for the Office of Misinformation, but she had been assigned as teaching liaison to Hogwarts, so she was working alongside the professors to help shape the future of the wizarding world. Tonight was the best night of the year for Greg. He loved watching the First Years get sorted into their houses. “The rest of their lives starts tonight,” he would say as he played with her hair. “The bonds they form here will carry them for the rest of their lives. Good or bad, they happen here.” He was right. Hermione had meet her best friends on this night, and she had discovered the real Goyle too.

_October -_

Morning used to be his favorite time of day. Mia would snuggle up against him and say they could sleep a few more minutes. Not anymore. Gregory was calling Madame Pomfrey if Mia kept this up. Watching her race for the loo every morning was not his idea of the best way to start the day. Gregory knew this was normal but it still did not stop him from wanting it to be otherwise. Mia had gotten to the point that she was tying her hair back before she laid down at night so he would not have to hold it back for her in the morning. Normal people had a glass of water on the bedside table, his wife had a pack of saltines and a ginger beer there instead. She was not a morning person and the more trouble Mia had with her stomach, the grouchier she became. Even though Mia would come back to bed for a cuddle and sleep until it was time for him to teach his first class, Gregory was worried about her. Gregory was taking Mia to Hogsmeade on Saturday, if her stomach would allow it. He need the time away from the papers piling up on his desk and she needed to get out of the castle. Between her obligations with the Ministry and the school, Mia was running herself ragged. It was too soon for her to be tired and Gregory was feeling a little over protective. Like it or not, Mia was going to see Madame Pomfrey in the morning.

Mornings should be the best time of day. Hermione loved being surrounded by Greg’s warm body as she woke up. But that had all changed this week. Her stomach had decided to launch a revolt that began with the first chime of her alarm. The race to the loo was not the most pleasant way to start the day. Greg was amazing about it all and was getting really good at holding her hair and having a cold bottle of ginger beer waiting on her when she could make it back into the bed. If this was the way she was going to spend the next few months, Hermione was not sure she was ready for all of this. Greg was sure she was doing too much and she needed to rest and see Madame Pomfrey. Witches around the world did this every day and were fine. Hermione could do this. She just had to convince her overprotective husband that she need to sleep a little longer in the morning and give her stomach a chance to settle so she could work the rest of the day. Hermione had way too much to get done before April got here.

_November -_

Gregory was looking forward to a quiet night with Mia. He had scored all the essays for the midterm and Peeves had “helped” him clear the back corner of the library of all students. Gregory had sent Mia a message requesting her help with a study session in the library just to get her out of her office. Now that she was feeling better, Mia was trying to make up for lost time and Gregory missed quiet evening with her in the library. So he decided to create one. Hopefully she would be here soon. She had tried to teach him how to create a patronus but, he was still struggling with pieces of his past. The best he could do right now is a tiny puff of smoke. He settled for an enchanted piece of parchment as his invitation instead. He needed this. He needed to spend time in a quiet and familiar place to wrap his head around everything that had happened over the last five months. He had gone from being caught between his past and future to having a wife and a child in his future. A wizard could not get any luckier. Mia didn’t know it but she made him better with every day. He may not be able to make a patronus now but, someday he would.

Hermione looked down at the scrap of paper in her hand. It had arrived on her desk in the shape of a butterfly. As soon as she touched it, the parchment had opened to reveal an invitation to “study” with her husband in their corner of the library. She was finally starting to feel better but she was behind on work because of her issues with morning sickness. They had not told anyone why she had need to start working later in the day. They were going to have to tell people soon because there was only so much she could hide with bulky jumpers. Greg wanted to tell everyone right now but she was scared. Things were almost too perfect. She had heard her mother and Molly talk about women who had lost babies before they first trimester was over. This little miracle meant to much to jinx things by telling to early. Madame Pomfrey assured her that the baby was doing just fine and her morning sickness was just a sign of her body adjusting to the baby and the extra hormones. Maybe she and Greg could discuss when to reveal this new surprise to their friends while they were “studying.” Hermione wasn’t quite ready to let the world in on this little secret. She wanted some more time to soak in just how lucky she was. She had an amazing husband who cherished her and a baby on the way. A witch could not ask for much more. Greg made her want to make the world better every day, starting with the future witches and wizards they were teaching at Hogwarts. She may not be able to tell their secret yet but, soon, she would let him tell the world.

_December -_

Christmas had become his favorite time of year. Gregory smiled as he looked around the classroom on the Third Floor. He and Mia had decided to throw their first Christmas party in this space that had come to mean so much to both of them. Plus, Mia had started collecting and reading books on pregnancy and babies and she did not want anyone to stumble onto their secret before they could reveal it. She had it all planned out. They would spend a few hours laughing a visiting with friends and then they would light the Yule log in the fireplace. The Yule Log was not an ordinary Yule Log, it was a log that had been enchanted to reveal their secret and her due date when it was lit. They had spent hours in the library researching the proper combination of enchantments to use to get their message to their friends. Gregory watched Hermione float around the room, making sure everyone had everything they needed. He needed to distract her and get her off her feet. He could see her energy waning and the still had a couple of hours left in this party. Working his way around the outskirts of the room, Gregory made his way to his wife. “Time for some more magic, love?” he whispered in her ear and lead her towards the fireplace.

Christmas was her favorite time of the year. Hermione closed her eyes as she relaxed on the couch in their sitting room. The party they had thrown for their friends last week had been a success. Her favorite part was watching Harry read the word forming in the flames and then the joy spreading across his face. She and Greg had fought hard for their happiness. She was not giving it up. Her appointment with Madame Pomfrey this morning had been reassuring. The baby was growing the way it should and Hermione was finally feeling human when she woke up every morning. She and Greg were exchanging presents tonight and spending tomorrow at the Burrow. Molly had insisted that Greg was a part of the family now and family needed to be together on Christmas morning. She could not wait to see his reaction to the Weasley jumper that he would be getting. Hermione let her eyes drift closed as she waited for Greg to get back from his meeting with the headmistress. Gregory was in charge of the Slytherin students who had not gone home for the holiday and he was trying to arrange another teacher to cover his duties tomorrow so he could go with her to the Burrow. She startled awake as Greg sat beside her on the couch and set an envelope on her lap. “Happy Christmas, love. Enjoy your weekend with Ginny,” he whispered against her cheek and settled her into his embrace.

_January -_

Gregory could not sleep. He just wanted to watch his wife sleep and feel their little one move. Mia had grinned in her sleep last night as he had kissed her belly and talked to their little one. He still had trouble believing he was not dreaming. His father would hex him if he had known that Harry Potter had helped him surprise his wife by creating her dream nursery. They had plotted with Headmistress McGonagall and Ginny to get Hermione out of the flat for a couple of days. They had used those two days to create a magical forest with owls and cats and magical creatures peeking out from behind every tree. Harry’s idea of a dragon curling around the crib was the hardest thing to pull off. The headmistress had taken that on as her special project and he was fairly certain that she had woven some protective spells into that dragon. Peeves had even contributed to the nursery. He had dropped a plushie snow sprite on Greg’s head as he tried to sleep the first night of the nursery project. He was not going to ask where Peeves found the toy. He just put it in the crib and walked away. His favorite part of the whole weekend had been the look on Mia’s face as she had set foot in the nursery. It was not often that Mia was speechless, so he had enjoyed watching the emotions trace across her face. He had softly kissed her, wiped the tears from her cheeks and lead her into their bedroom. They had spent the rest of the night making love and watching their little one move. That night had been the first time he had really felt the baby kick. Now, he could not get enough. Mia did not want to know if the baby was a boy or girl. Greg knew better than to try to fight that battle. He had just teased her and “named” the baby Swift. Grading essays and writing lesson plans could wait. He had dreams to make come true.

Hermione was having trouble falling asleep. Greg was not home yet and she missed his big body curled around hers and his hand resting over their baby as she slept. It was the only time he did not seem to worry about them both. He was so overprotective. Students had learned not to run in the halls near her or come within five feet of her unless they wanted to cost their house points. Peeves had taken great pleasure yesterday in floating in front of her as she walked down the hall. He was working on warning jingles to scream behind unsuspecting students as she approached them. She had to admit, “Beware the whale and the snake that follows behind.” Might come in handy in the next few months. If Greg was this bad now, what was he going to be like when she started to waddle. She felt the bed sink as Greg settled beside her. This was her favorite part of the day now. As he turned to pull her into his chest, she kissed his hand and put it over their growing child. Just as they settled together, the baby began to kick at Greg’s hand. Hermione smiled and sighed. This was the way she wanted to end every day. Completing paperwork and writing curriculum could wait. She had wishes to help come true.

_February -_

Valentine’s Day was coming and Gregory had no idea what to get for Mia. She was not handling things well right now. He had tried telling just how beautiful she was carrying his child, but all she could talk about was how big she was getting and how she missed seeing her feet. He had taken to sending her notes during the day declaring her “the most beautiful woman in the world” and “his hope and his future” just to see her smile. He had bought extra pillows to keep around the flat so she could prop herself in the positions that Madam Pomfrey suggested to help her with her comfort and breathing. He had taken to sleeping on the couch after Mia fell asleep at night to give her space to sleep and a nice nest of pillows to rest in. Mia had not been happy when she had found him sleeping there. She insisted that she slept better with him than without him. He had no idea how they were going to make it through the next couple of months with her temper getting the better of him. He love Mia but she was very grumpy right now. He knew the cause and he was a strong enough wizard to help her find a way through this rough patch. Greg enjoyed their evenings cuddled on the couch, having conversations with each other and with Swift. She would not find out if the baby was a boy or a girl so he had lobbied to call the baby something besides “it.” Mia had made a list of names for boys and girls in the binder she kept by the bed. She said it was not a “baby binder” but he knew his wife better. She had everything planned out in that book. It helped calm her mind. Gregory knew a clam Mia is the best kind of Mia to have.

Valentine’s Day was almost here and Hermione had found the perfect gift for her hovering husband. He was going on a boys’ weekend with Harry and Draco. As much as she loved her husband, Hermione needed a break from his worrying. He thought she had not noticed how much time he was taking away from his classroom and students to take care of her. Just because she waddled like a duck did not mean she could not take care of herself. Madame Pomfrey had told them both that the baby was healthy and growing well. After her last appointment, she had come back to the flat and made some notes in the book she kept by the bed. Greg had called it her baby binder. She had laughed and told him it was just a place to keep her thoughts. He smiled and left her to nap in the nest of pillows he had created for her. It did feel good to lay or sit with all those pillows supporting different parts of her whale-like body. Greg told her every day that she was beautiful and that he loved her more now than he had the day before. She still had two months to go and she already felt like she was going to pop. She need to get her husband to relax and quit hovering. A hovering Greg was sweet but it was not the best kind of Greg to have.

_March -_

Gregory was worried. Mia had been pacing and rubbing her belly all night. He had practically dragged her to see Madame Pomfrey when he saw her wince three times in under twenty minutes. Madame Pomfey had taken Mia back to a quiet room to check on her and the baby but she had not allowed Gregory to go back with them. “Mr. Goyle, your pacing will not help things. If you are going to do that, just stay out here.”

She had pointed to a chair in the outer room and shepparded Mia to the quiet room. That was thirty minutes ago. He had visions of Swift coming before they were ready and Mia crying because the baby was to early. He knew neither of them could live with that. He had tried to get Mia the slow down and take on less work as her due date drew closer but, she was determined to get everything ready in her office and their flat before the baby arrived. He had tried to tell her everything was ready and she needed to listen to her body and rest. Mia was nesting., constantly in motion and constantly worried that it would not all get done. Greg stopped pacing and sat in the chair that Madame Pomfrey had pointed out earlier. Burying his head in his hands he waited for word on his wife and child. A hand on his shoulder startled him from his worries. “Mr. Goyle, your wife and little one are fine. I am putting her on bed rest until the baby is due,” Madame Pomfrey smiled a little as she delivered the news. “She will be allowed to walk from the bedroom to the sitting room or bathroom, but no further. You, my dear boy, will have your hands full. She was not happy when I told her that.”

Gregory looked at the healer and smiled. “I’m just glad they are both fine. I will figure out a way to keep her occupied and off her feet.”

Madame Pomfrey offered him a slip of paper. “As long as you take it slow, she can walk back with you to your flat. This is a small charm I have used in the past to keep reluctant patients in their beds. She needs as little stress as possible right now, so no work either.”

Gregory took a deep breath and shoved the paper in his pocket. His Mia was not going to be happy. But, he would do whatever it took to keep her and Swift healthy. Happy was not an option right now. Mia was going to be on the couch as soon as he could get her to their flat. Then, he was going to have a talk with Swift about waiting until the time was right to make his or her grand entrance.

Hermione was speechless. Gregory had rushed her to the infirmary in a panic just because she had a few twinges. Now, she was on bed rest. She still had too much to do. Madame Pomfrey had informed her that the twinges she had been feeling were actually the baby trying to come before it was time and she needed to slow down. Not just slow down but stop completely. Bed rest. “Young lady. If you do not want to meet this child before the time is right you will stay in your bed and listen to your husband,” Madame Pomfrey had informed her as Hermione had watched her pace at the end of the bed. “I was able to stop the labor for now but your body is trying to tell you to slow down. Listen to it.”

“But, Madame Pomfrey,” Hermione had started to protest only to be cut short by the wave of a hand.

“Are you a Healer? I think not,” Madame Pomfrey continued. “I know you are knowledgeable on many things but, in this case, I am the expert. You will stay in your bed or on the couch until it is time for this child to be born. You can take trips to the bathroom as needed but no more walking than that.”

“Can I work? There are still so many things I have left to do,” Hermione started to ask. “I have to finish the curriculum for this term and I have to finish getting the flat ready for the baby.”

“I have informed the Headmistress that you are officially on maternity leave,” Madame Pomfrey interrupted her again. “You will be allowed to walk, slowly, back to your bed and then you will pick up no more than a feather until your baby is ready. Your husband is a strong, young man. He can handle the preparation of the flat while you supervise.” With a smile, Madame Pomfrey turned to leave the room. “I am going to get Mr. Goyle now. He will know everything by the time we get back. Don’t test me. You will not like the results.”

Hermione sat quietly on the bed while she waited for Greg to come and get her. This was not at all how she had envisioned things. This was not in her plan of things. But, she wanted a healthy baby more than she needed her plans to work the way she had imagined. She was going to have a talk with her little one when they got home. Swift needed to understand that plans made are plans that need to be followed.

_April -_

Waiting for a baby was like waiting for a summons from the Dark Lord. You never knew when it was going to come and you were sweating dragon scales while you waited. Mia was getting more restless by the day. She felt like she could never take a full breath and she hated having to stay in the bed or on the couch. She filled her little book with scribbles about what needed to be done and she had finally settled on names for the baby when it did come – Aurora Hope or Liam Alexander. He was trying to find was to fill here days while he was in his classroom or checking on the creatures that Hagrid had left in his care. Ginny and Pansy had come by a few times to keep her company and, based on the whispers, Harry would soon have enough worries of his own and it would be his turn to tease about hovering husbands. Gregory had narrowly avoided sleeping on the couch last night after he fussed at Mia for being in the kitchen when he got to their flat from his duties. “Mia, my love, what are you doing in here?” he had asked as he tried to escort Mia back to her nest of pillows on the couch. “Do you want to undo all the good resting has done. You only have a week left.”

“I was fixing you dinner like a proper wife should,” Mia had protested as he tucked her under the blanket he kept on the couch. “All I do all day is sit here like a lump and grow larger. I need to do something.”

“You are doing something, love,” Gregory told her as he kissed her on the forehead. “You are sheltering our little one until the time is right. I cannot imagine a more important job than that.”

He had to duck a few pillows as he walked back into the kitchen to finish the dinner that she had started. “Your aim is improving, love. I’ll make sure to let Madame Pomfrey know when she comes by to check on you tomorrow.”

Waiting for this baby to come was an exercise in frustration. Gregory was holding her to the letter of the law that Madame Pomfrey had laid down. He had even resorted to spelling her to the couch before he left for his teaching duties in the morning. Just because he had caught her trying to fix dinner last night. “I cannot sit here and grow larger than a house, Greg,” she had informed him this morning. “I need to do something to feel like I am more than an incubator.”

“You are such a beautiful incubator,” Greg had laughed as he kissed her on the forehead before pulling on his teaching robes. “You have you book to fill with plans and Madame Pomfrey will be by to check on you later today. I’ve left some paper on the table so you can send me a message if you need anything.”

“I’ll send you a message, all right,” Hermione mumbled under her breath.” I’ll message you right into next year so you miss everything.”

“I heard that, love,” Greg’s voice floated back to her from the kitchen. “I’m fixing you a tray of snacks and drinks so you do not have to test Madam Pomfrey’s orders.” Greg floated the tray of snack and drinks to the table in front of her. “Be good and maybe Madame Pomfrey will set you free.”

Hermione glared at her husband as he closed the door of their flat. She was not in the mood to be playful. The only thing that had stopped her from hexing him as he walked away was the fact that he had hidden her wand last week. She really need her wand to get things done around here. She had not gotten off the couch but she had used magic to wash and fold some things they had been given at the baby shower. Greg had told Madame Pomfrey and she had told him to take her wand. Even using a little magic right now could be more than her body would allow. She was not due for a visit from the dictator for a few hours so Hermione decided to close her eyes and rest. It was not like they were going to let her do anything else.

Hermione woke with a start. Something was not right. Her back hurt and the couch was wet. “Ouch, Swift. Stop that,” Hermione spoke to the baby as she felt a pain ripple across her belly. “Madame Pomfrey is not here yet for the dog and pony show.” Hermione doubled over as another pain ripped from her back to her belly and she felt a gush of liquid between her legs. “Swift, I am not playing with you. Stop this,”

Hermione searched frantically for the paper and quill Greg had left on the table. She need to let him know something was not right. She also need to get Madame Pomfrey. She would know what to do. Finally, Hermione found the supplies Greg had left for her and wrote two notes. She called for Greg’s owl and held up the pieces of parchment. “Deliver this one to Greg and then come back to me. I have another for Madame Pomfrey.” Hermione closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain that cut through her body after the owl had grabbed the first note. “Hurry please.”

Just as the owl flew through the window. Hermione heard a knock at the door. “Come in, Hermione tried to say but lost her breath as another pain hit. Hermione had never been so glad to see anyone as she was when Madame Pomfrey let herself in. “What seems to be going on here, Mrs. Goyle?” she asked as she watched Hermione bite her lip. “Have you pushed beyond your limits?”

“No, I have not. My husband has spelled me to this blasted couch so I cannot go anywhere.” Hermione groaned as she felt another pain start in her back. “But, something is wrong. I have gotten the couch wet and I keep having this pain that sweeps from the small of my back towards the front and back again. What is going on?

“You, my dear, are having a baby.” Madame Pomfrey sat beside Hermione of the couch and place her hand on her tight belly. “As soon as this contraction is done, I will walk you to your bed and message your husband. It is time to get ready to meet your little one.”

Hermione took a deep breath as she felt the pain around her belly recede. “I am not ready for this. There is still so much to be done.” Hermione began to talk rapidly as Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and pulled Hermione to her feet. “The nursery is not finished, the plans are not finished, I cannot be having this baby right now …”

Madame Pomfrey escorted Hermione to her bed and began to remove her night gown. “Dear, relax. We need to get you into a clean a dry gown and then, you can rest,” Madame Pomfrey continued to talk around Hermione’s babble. “There now, lay back while I go check on some things. I’m sure you will have plenty to do soon.”

Madame Pomfrey was meet by a wild eyed Greg as she returned to the sitting room to retrieve her bag. “Ah, Mr. Goyle, I see your wife sent you a message before I arrived,” She turned back towards the bedroom as Greg watched her with his mouth hanging open. “Your wife is in labor. I suggest you clean up and join us in the bedroom. It won’t be long now.”

“Your husband is home, dear,” Madame Pomfrey told Hermione as she began to empty the contents of her bag on to the bedside table. “He will be in here shortly. I have called for my assistant to help with this birth. She should be here in a few minutes.”

Hermione could only nod as she tried to ignore the pain that was rushing from her back to her front. “Greg, where are you…” she yelled as the pain reached its peak. “Greg, please, I need you.”

Greg rushed into the room and sat on the bed beside Hermione. “I’m here, love. We have practiced for this,” He reached for her hand as he tried to think of calming things to say. “You have planned for this. Breathe, love. Breathe,”

Greg spent the next hour watching Madame Pomfrey check Hermione’s progress. He held her hand when he was told and paced in the sitting room when he was banished there for yelling at Hermione after she had threatened bodily harm when she found her wand. Madame Pomfrey explained that Hermione did not really mean those things she said and she would forget al the threats when this ordeal was done, but Greg was not willing to take chances. Knocking lightly on the bedroom door, Greg asked, “Is it safe to come in now? Mia, love, can you forgive me?”

Madame Pomfrey’s assistant let Greg in the room. “Everything is fine, Mr. Goyle. It is time for her to push now. We are going to need your help.”

Greg approached the bed slowly and bent down to kiss Hermione’s brow when he reached her. “What do I need to do, love?” he asked.

“Give her something to focus on when we tell her to push,” Madame Pomfrey answered as she placed her hand on Hermione’s tightening stomach. “Hermione, on the count of three, I want you to bear down. It is time to push this little one into the world. Don’t worry about what I am doing, just listen to your husband.”

Greg took his cue from the Healer. “Mia, look at me. When you hear ‘Three’, push. Just like we practiced …”

He looked up at the Healer and waited for her signal. When everyone was in place, Madame Pomfrey nodded her head “One .. Two … Three … Push, Mia, Push … That’s right.” Greg continued to let words fall out of his mouth until Madame Pomfrey nodded again.

“Well done, Hermione,” she spoke quietly. “Another few like that and you will get to meet your little one.”

The next hour was the longest in Greg’s life. A never ending cycle of pushing and resting and not seeming to get anywhere. “One more, love. Just one more,” Greg was at the point of begging. With the last set of pushes, Madame Pomfrey had said the baby was crowning, whatever that meant, Hermione was exhausted and so was he. “Just one more love and the baby will be here, I promise … One … Two … Three … Push”

Time seemed to stand still as Greg heard Hermione’s hoarse yell followed by a tiny cry. A tiny cry … “It’s a girl,” Madame Pomfrey’s voice floated into the fog that had seemed to envelope Greg and Hermione. “Congratulations, Papa,” Greg watched as Madame Pomfrey laid a wiggling bundle of baby with dark curls on Hermione’s chest. “Well done, Hermione. Well done, Mr. Goyle.”

“Aurora Hope,“ Hermione whispered as she watched Greg climb on the bed by her side. “Aurora Hope, Meet your Papa.” Hermione smiled as her eyes drifted close. “Greg, I’m tired. Can you hold me?”

Greg quietly lifted his daughter from her mother’s arms. “Rest now, Mum. Rory and I are going to get to know each other for a few minutes.” Greg looked up at Madame Pomfrey as he held his daughter against his chest. “Is Mia okay? Is the baby okay?”

“Hermione is just fine. Every new mother is tried after pushing her little one into the world.” She held out her arms for the baby. “We need to get them both cleaned up and check this little one to make sure everything is as it should be.” Greg held tightly to his daughter and looked blankly at the Healer. “Mr. Goyle, I need fresh sheets and a fresh gown for your wife,” she prodded. “I’ll hold the little one while you find them for me. The you can have her back. She will need her Mum soon and all of you will need to rest.”

Greg carefully handed Aurora to the Healer and went to get the items she had requested. With a flick of her wand, Madame Pomfrey had everyone, and everything, clean and ready for a rest. “Off to bed with you now, Mr. Goyle. I’ll be back to check on you all in the morning,” Madame Pomfrey nudged Greg towards the bed. “Sweet dreams, dearies.”

Greg settle Hermione on one side and cuddled Aurora on the other as he let his eyes drift closed. “This is a really nice dream, Greg,” Hermione whispered. “Don’t wake me up too soon.”

_May -_

Gregory need sleep. Not just a quick nap but, a deep, sweet eight hours of uninterrupted sleep. He had final exams to mark and he could not keep his eyes open. He and Mia were taking turns getting up with the baby but it was still not enough. A wizard could not function on naps alone. “Mr. Goyle,” Gregory snapped his head up off his desk as he heard Headmistress McGonagall’s voice drift into his classroom. “What on earth are you doing here? Don’t you have a wife and child to take care of.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Greg mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Mia made me come in and try to get some work done. She says I am hovering too much and she needs some space. I just need some sleep.”

Minerva smiled down at Gregory as she took the quill from his hand. “These exams can wait. Ms. Granger called me because you were late coming back to the flat and your daughter missed you. Go home, Mr. Goyle.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Gregory answered as he stood from his chair. “I think I will do that. I miss them too.”

Hermione need a few minutes to think. She had sent a message to the headmistress when Greg had not made it back by dinner time. He had been trying to keep up with his work and help her with the baby. He had insisted on going back to his classroom after two weeks with them. His students were preparing for their final exams and he felt responsible. Hermione had trouble watching him walk out the door every morning knowing he had woken up several times each night to help her take care of Rory. They need to get the baby on a schedule that everyone could live with. None of the books had prepared her for just how stubborn her daughter could be. “Rory, love,” Hermione looked down at her bright eyed daughter. “Papa and I need you to do us a favor. Sleep when the moon is in the sky and play when they sun is out. He cannot keep going on the little sleep you let him have.”

Settling into the couch, Hermione floated a tray loaded with their dinner to the coffee table. “We will just sit here and wait for Papa to come home. Then, you can cuddle with him while I do a few things.’ Hermione kissed the black curls on the top of her daughter’s head. “I think Papa needs some cuddle time to help him sleep.”

Hermione continued to talk to Rory as they waited for Greg to come back to the flat. Hermione looked up from her sleeping daughter as she heard Greg slowly open the door. “Come quickly and sit on the couch,” she whispered. “Someone is asleep and needs some Papa cuddles.”

Greg set his satchel down and quietly closed the door. Hermione waited until he had settled on the couch to hand Rory to him. “That’s, right love. Just let her rest on your chest for a few minutes.” Hermione settled the baby onto Greg’s chest and tucked a blanket around her body. “I’m going in the kitchen to get some tea. Do you want some?”

“Tea sounds good,” Greg yawned as he tucked Rory’s head under his chin and settled his hands on her back. I’ll be right here when it is ready.”

Hermione took her time making their tea. The flat had become very quiet. No low rumble of Greg talking to Rory, no squeaks as Rory tried to answer her Papa, just quiet. Hermione set the tea cups on the table and walked into the sitting room. On the couch was her husband and daughter, sound asleep. Hermione took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her sleeping beauties. “Sleep well, my loves. Sleep well.”

 

_June -_

Life was finally settling down into a pattern. Rory had finally figured out that dark meant sleep and light meant play. He and Mia were getting enough sleep at night and the students had returned to their homes for the summer. He could finally enjoy time with his family. Mia was working with the headmistress one day a week, which gave him one day a week of uninterrupted Papa-Rory time. She was so bright and seemed to learn something new every day. He loved to watch her amber eyes follow objects across the room and watch her head turn to try to find people whose voices she recognized. Right now, she was sleeping in his arms as he waited for an owl from Potter. He was planning a surprise “Meet the Baby” party for Mia and Rory. Mia was finally letting him take their daughter out of the flat and now it was time for the rest of the world to meet his beautiful daughter. It had to be a surprise for his wife because she was not so sure about letting the world into their little bubble. But, Mia had taught him the value of letting the world in a long time ago. Now, it was their turn to teach Rory.

Life had a way of turning your plans on their head. Hermione loved being Rory’s mother and Greg’s wife but she was restless. She was working on the new curriculum with the headmistress one day a week but she still felt like something was missing. She had Greg and Rory and she had her work, but that was all. They had wrapped themselves in their little cocoon and had been keeping the world out. Ginny and Harry had come by to see the baby and Ron had sent a stuffed dragon last week but they really had not taken Rory beyond their flat. She missed spending time is Hogsmeade and seeing everyone. Maybe it was time to introduce Rory to the world outside of their part of the castle. Hermione decided to talk to Greg about it when she got back this evening. Just a few more lesson and her work would be done for the summer. She needed to make more plans. This time, she was going to plan the best way to introduce her daughter to the worlds her parents had come from.

_July -_

Gregory had never seen the Burrow so full of people. Molly had taken over the planning of Rory’s “Coming Out” party as soon as she had heard Harry and him planning after a family dinner. Greg still could not get used to the idea of the Weasley’s considering him family but he had a collection of knitted jumpers to prove it. Gregory had finally convinced Mia to take more than a day trip away from the castle and had used the rouse of a weekend of pampering and baby spoiling by Molly to get her to the Burrow. Harry and Molly had taken care of getting all of their family and friends to the Burrow before he arrived with his girls. Mia had tried not to cry as she watched all the people that cared about them welcome their daughter into the world. It was definitely a party that needed to happen. Luna had given them a mobile for the crib that she and her husband has spelled to keep away any magical creatures. Ron and Pansy had offered to babysit anytime they need a break. Ginny had demanded to hold her niece before anyone else and declared that she “might as well get some practice in now because she was going to need it soon enough.” Rory’s party became a much bigger celebration with Harry and Ginny’s revelation. Gregory decided that Hermione had chosen the perfect name for their daughter – Aurora Hope – she was the Dawn of Hope.

Hermione was going to kiss Greg the next chance she got. She was completely surprised by the party he had put together for Rory and she was even more thrilled at the news for Harry and Ginny. Rory was taking in everything as she was passed among the people that meant the most to her little family. Hermione was sure Molly had had a hand in all the planning because, they were at the Burrow with a tent big enough to hold the Weasley clan and everyone they had adopted into it. Rory had a world of people waiting to help her figure out who she was and protect her from things that would seek to harm, her. This is what a family was. Aurora Hope’s family was perfect – colorful and vibrant, magical and muggle. Simply perfect.

_August –_

Summer was coming to a close. Gregory was looking over his plans from the year before to get ready for a new set of students. Hagrid had declared that Greg was in charge of more creature because now he was a “right proper Pa” and if he could handle his little Rory-bug with no problem then managing a few hippogriffs as well as Aragog’s children was no challenge at all. Gregory was still amazed at the gifts he had been given over the last three years. A wife, a daughter, a family that claimed him even after he had done horrible things. Mia had sent him message earlier asking him to be home for dinner by five. She usually did not do such things but, who was he to argue with the brightest witch of her age. Besides, home for dinner at five meant more time with Rory. Gregory Goyle had become a smart man. If his girls ask him to be home for dinner at five, who was he to fuss.

Summer had been a season of surprises. Hermione had discovered that babies did not do anything to plan and she was fine with that. Greg was slowly working his way back into his school year routine and she had decided to resign from the Ministry to work with the Head Librarian at Hogwarts. She felt the need to be closer to home now that she had Greg and Rory. Chasing down those who wanted to do magical creatures harm or cause problems between the Muggle and Magical world did not have the appeal it once had. Hermione had everything she need in this little flat. Her husband and her daughter, she was satisfied, for now. Working in the Library offered a different sort of challenge. One that she could work on every day and still be home in time to make supper. Hermione Granger-Goyle was a bright witch. If a challenge could be meet closer to home, who was she to say no.

_“Our darling Rory,_

_Welcome to the wonderful adventure know as life. Your mum and I are looking forward to guiding your steps and watching you choose your adventures. Remember, no book is ever what it seems and each person you meet is a key to unlocking another mystery._

_Love always, Papa.”_


End file.
